Flight instruments
arranged in the basic-T. From top left: airspeed indicator, attitude indicator, altimeter, turn coordinator, heading indicator, and vertical speed indicator]] Most aircraft are equipped with a standard set of flight instruments which give the pilot information about the aircraft's attitude, airspeed, and altitude. Most aircraft have these six basic flight instruments: ; Altimeter : Gives the aircraft's height (usually in feet or meters) above some reference level (usually sea-level) by measuring the local air pressure. It is adjustable for local barometric pressure (referenced to sea level) which must be set correctly to obtain accurate altitude readings. ; Attitude indicator (also known as an artificial horizon) : Shows the aircraft's attitude relative to the horizon. From this the pilot can tell whether the wings are level and if the aircraft nose is pointing above or below the horizon. This is a primary instrument for instrument flight and is also useful in conditions of poor visibility. Pilots are trained to use other instruments in combination should this instrument or its power fail. two-seat light airplane. The basic T is present on the left side primary pilot station]] ; Airspeed indicator : Shows the aircraft's speed (usually in knots) relative to the surrounding air. It works by measuring the ram-air pressure in the aircraft's pitot tube. The indicated airspeed must be corrected for air density (which varies with altitude, temperature and humidity) in order to obtain the true airspeed, and for wind conditions in order to obtain the speed over the ground. ; Magnetic compass : Shows the aircraft's heading relative to magnetic north. While reliable in steady level flight it can give confusing indications when turning, climbing, descending, or accelerating due to the inclination of the earth's magnetic field. For this reason, the heading indicator is also used for aircraft operation. For purposes of navigation it may be necessary to correct the direction indicated (which points to a magnetic pole) in order to obtain direction of true north or south (which points to the earth's axis of rotation). -C glider Instrument panel equipped for "cloud flying". The turn and bank indicator is top center. The heading indicator is replaced by a GPS-driven computer with wind and glide data, driving two electronic variometer displays to the right.]] ; Heading indicator : Also known as the directional gyro, or DG. Sometimes also called the gyrocompass, though usually not in aviation applications. Displays the aircraft's heading with respect to magnetic north. Principle of operation is a spinning gyroscope, and is therefore subject to drift errors (called precession) which must be periodically corrected by calibrating the instrument to the magnetic compass. In many advanced aircraft, the heading indicator is replaced by a Horizontal Situation Indicator (HSI) which provides the same heading information, but also assists with navigation. ; Turn and bank indicator, turn coordinator or turn indicator :The turn and bank indicator, also called the turn and slip indicator, displays direction of turn and rate of turn. Internally mounted inclinometer displays 'quality' of turn, i.e. whether the turn is correctly coordinated, as opposed to an uncoordinated turn, wherein the aircraft would be in either a slip or a skid. Replaced in the late sixties and early seventies by the newer turn coordinator, the turn and bank is typically only seen in aircraft manufactured prior to that time, or in Gliders manufactured in Europe. :A turn coordinator displays rate and direction of roll while the aircraft is rolling; displays rate and direction of turn while the aircraft is not rolling. Internally mounted inclinometer also displays quality of turn. Replaced the older turn and bank indicator. ; Vertical speed indicator : Also sometimes called a variometer. Senses changing air pressure and displays that information to the pilot as a rate of climb or descent, usually in feet per minute or meters per second. Arrangement in instrument panel Most aircraft built since about 1953 have four of the flight instruments located in a standardized arrangement known as the "basic T". The attitude indicator is in top center, airspeed to the left, altitude to the right and heading indicator under the attitude indicator. The other two, turn-coordinator and vertical-speed, are usually found under the airspeed and altitude, but are given more latitude in placement. The magnetic compass will be above the instrument panel, often on the windscreen centerpost. In newer aircraft with glass cockpit instruments the layout of the displays conform to the basic T arrangement. See also *Barany chair *Glass cockpit External links * [http://www.faa.gov/library/manuals/aviation/instrument_flying_handbook/ Instrument Flying Handbook (FAA-H-8083-15A)] 2007 * The Gyro Horizon Enables Instrument Flying A history of how aircraft instrumentation was developed with an emphasis on the gyro horizon. (c) 2007 Category:Aircraft instruments Category:Aviation Category:Display technology Category:Measuring instruments ar:أجهزة قياس طيران de:Fluginstrument es:Instrumentos de control (avión) fr:Instrument de bord (aéronautique) ko:비행계기 hu:Repülőgép-fedélzeti műszer ja:航空計器 no:Flyinstrumenter ro:Instrumente de bord zh:飛行儀表